


Spins a Web (The Halloween Party Remix)

by Zhenya71



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: A somewhat boring Halloween party gets a lot more interesting, thanks to skin-tight spandex.





	Spins a Web (The Halloween Party Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthonyedwardstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonyedwardstark/gifts).

Geno looked around the party idly, beer in hand. Seemed like a pretty good turnout, but he wasn't surprised by it, Mario always threw a hell of a party and Halloween was no exception. Nathalie went all out with the decorations and themed food, and most of the guys inevitably ended up completely shitfaced by the end of the night. 

Geno was rather pleased with his costume this year, having opted for an old school Terminator look, since the new movie was coming out. Black, snug jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket were easy enough to find, and dark sunglasses, spiked hair and heavy motorcycle boots completed the look. 

He wasn’t oblivious to the looks various women at the party were giving him, but other then some easy flirting, he wasn’t overly interested at the moment. He was enjoying hanging out with his friends, shooting the shit and watching Guentz and Rusty failing miserably at beer pong. 

Tanger and Horny were amusing themselves by talking shit about other people’s costumes, Geno only half listening to them as he watched the beer pong game. He glanced over, however, when he heard Tanger say, “Now that dude is way to built too be Spider-Man. Look at the ass and thighs, there’s a guy that doesn’t skip leg day.”

“Yeah,” Horny replied. “But aren't all superheroes pretty jacked?” 

Tanger snorted and took a drink of his own beer. “Not Spider-Man. He’s all lean muscle, like… a gymnast or something. Not a body-builder.”

Horny shook his head, amused. “I think you’re a little too invested in this,” he chirped Tanger. “Don’t you think, G?”

Geno made a non-committal sound, not really paying attention to the pair, his gaze caught by the guy in the Spider-Man costume. Tanger was right, that guy didn’t skip leg day, his ass and thighs were astounding. So much so, Geno wondered for a moment if it wasn’t Sid under all that spandex and leather, before dismissing the notion. Sid would never wear something like that in public, no way.

Geno oofed as Tanger elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Earth to Geno, you’re gonna burn a hole in that guys ass if you keep staring like that,” Tanger grinned.

Flushing,Geno yanked his gaze away. “Anyone see Sid?” he asked, now that he was thinking about it. “Not know what costume he pick.”

Horny shook his head at the question. “I don’t know, either. I don’t think I’ve seen him, but who knows.”

Tanger just snorted in amusement again. “That ass make you think of Sid?” he teased, and then shook his own head. “No, haven’t seen him, and he wouldn’t tell me what he was coming as. Probably some boring history thing like a knight or a viking or something.”

Geno nodded in idle agreement, making himself turn his attention back to the beer pong game. Guentz was the clear winner, whooping and cheering and rubbing his victory in Rusty’s face. When he was finished crowing, Guentz looked around for another victim and grinned at Geno. “Hey, G, think you can beat me?”

Geno snorted, arching his brows. “Think? Know I can beat you,” he replied, glad for something to take his mind of Spider-Man’s ass. He ignored Tanger and Horny taking bets on who’d win, finishing off his beer and then stepping over to the table as Guentz set out new cups, filling them a little more than halfway with beer. 

Geno was pretty damn good at beer pong, so he wasn’t really worried, but as luck would have it, Spider-Man was talking to someone just across the room, in the direct eye-line of Geno’s end of the table. He tried to ignore it, but six beers later, his aim was starting to suffer even more, without bringing his libido into it. 

Tanger and Horny weren’t helping, with their ribbing and chirping, and Geno growled as he took aim at a cup. This time, he nailed the shot and smirked at his annoying teammates as Guentz downed the cup and then washed the ball off in a container of clean water, before taking his own shot. 

Geno sighed as he drank again, shaking his head. By the time the game was finished, Guentz was the winner yet again, and he whooped, arms over his head, before he immediately started pestering Tanger to play. 

Amused, Geno stepped aside for Tanger to have a go, and made his way towards the kitchen, looking to get a bottle of water and another drink. It was much quieter at the back of the house, and he drained half a bottle of water before snagging a bottle of beer and stepping outside on the deck to get a little air before rejoining the party. 

He wandered a bit further into the nicely manicured garden, and stood by the pool, just watching the water as he drank his beer. It was cool, but his jacket kept him warm enough. He finished off his beer and then turned to go back to the house, startling when he saw Spider-Man just a couple of feet away from him, watching him. “Jesus,” Geno muttered, and once his heart-rate was under control again, his gaze dipped - against his will - to Spider-Man’s hips and thighs. 

Geno heard a low chuckle, and then the other man stepped towards him, right into his personal space, crowding him backwards until his back hit the wall of the cabana near the pool. He dropped his bottle - which thankfully didn’t break - hands going to the lean hips in front of him automatically. 

There was another low chuckle, and a rough voice said, “This is so cliche, but…” as the other man pulled his mask up, just enough to bare his mouth. A mouth that tickled something in Geno’s memory. Before he could focus on that, that lush mouth was on his, kissing him hot and eager.

Geno knew he should push the guy away, he shouldn’t be doing this, and certainly not here. But all the alcohol, combined with the looks he’d gotten at that ass, make him incautious and he returned the kiss, just as eagerly. His hands slid from hips, back around to palm that amazing ass, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Sid’s ass would feel like this in his hands. 

Geno shuddered hard and thrust his tongue into the other man’s mouth, kissing him hard and demanding, his cock hard in his jeans. He used his grip on the other guys ass to haul him in closer, groaning into the kiss, fingers squeezing the solid muscle under his hands, before he shifted them again, trying to find a way under all that tight spandex. 

Then Spider-Man gasped and jerked back, shaking his head. “Wait… oh shit, I didn’t mean too… I just…”

Geno blinked a few times, dazed with arousal, but he knew that voice. Knew it better than any other than his own. “Sid?” he managed to get out, utterly flabbergasted. “**Sid**?”

Sidney hung his head for a moment, taking a half-step back. “G, I’m sorry,” he said, pulling off the mask to reveal an impressive mess of mask-hair and a flushed, regretful face. “I just… I don’t know what I was thinking. Taylor dared me to wear this, and I saw how you kept looking, and then when I saw you out here, I just… I wanted to kiss you, just once, just, I mean, I know you’re not interested, but I wanted…”

Geno blinked at Sid, still thrown, listening to him ramble. Then he shook his head hard, pushed away from the wall and reached for Sid again, yanking him up against his body hard. “Why you not just say?” Geno rumbled. “Want you for years, Sid.”

It was Sid’s turn to gape up at Geno now. “What?” he replied, voice cracking. “You have? What?”

Geno shook his head. “We so stupid,” he huffed, and then ducked his head, claiming Sid’s mouth with his again, kissing him with even more heat and need, now that he knew who he was.

Sidney make a startled, squeaking sound, and then kissed Geno back, moaning into the kiss, pressing even closer and fisting his hands in the back of Geno’s jacket. 

Geno felt light-headed, and he wasn’t sure if it was from all the beer, or all the blood rushing to his cock. He palmed Sid’s ass again, digging strong fingers into thick muscle and groaned again. Sid drew back some again, panting, so Geno ducked his mouth to Sid’s jaw, licking and nipping along the length of it. 

Sidney shuddered hard, still clutching at Geno’s jacket, and then managed to get out, “G… G, we can’t here. Anyone could see us, and I’m _so_ damn close to just coming in this stupid costume.”__

_ _Geno blinked at that, and then gave a raspy laugh. “Not stupid, got you to kiss me,” he grinned, but drew back some, looking down at Sid’s flushed face, trying to get himself under control. “Old bedroom still upstairs, da?” he asked, giving a wicked grin._ _

_ _Sidney blinked up at Geno and, amazingly, flushed even pinker. “Geno! I am not having sex in Mario’s house. Oh my God.”_ _

_ _Geno couldn’t help but laugh at Sid’s scandalized tone, amused all to hell, fierce arousal banked for the moment. Of course, his arousal promptly surged again, when Sid continued to speak, saying:_ _

_ _“Let's go back to my place, it’s five minutes from here.”_ _

_ _Geno blinked down at Sid, and then dragged him close again, kissing him hard. “Okay,” he agreed. “You always have best idea.”_ _

_ _Sid giggled at that, shaking his head. “Flattery will get you everywhere, big guy,” he teased, and then stepped back. “C’mon, let's go out the side gate and find a taxi.”_ _

_ _Geno nodded in agreement, and adjusted himself in his jeans, wincing a little. “Again, good idea. That costume hide nothing.”_ _

_ _Sidney flushed again, holding his mask in front of his obviously hard cock. “Yeah, yeah. Come on, and we can do something about it.” He gave Geno a little grin, and then headed for the side gate to the big backyard._ _

_ _Geno grinned as well, tucking his sunglasses into the pocket of his jacket and following. The view was best back here, but he couldn’t wait to get to Sid’s place and peel him out of that costume. Halloween was definitely his favourite holiday, now._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Rejected titles for this fic include: (my wife and I spent 20 minutes snickering over these)
> 
> Catches Gs Just Like Flies
> 
> Look Out, Here Comes the Spider Ass
> 
> Spins a Web, Hockey Net Sized
> 
> With great power COMES great responsibility.
> 
> Friendly Neighbourhood Spider Sid
> 
> Spins A Web (the Look at That Ass remix)
> 
> COME Into My Parlour (And by Parlour I mean Ass)


End file.
